I'd Do Anything
by immortalangel08
Summary: For the xoBrucas4life86ox's Contest from the prompt "Let's face it Rachel, you have never been spontaneous in your entire life, I should have figured you weren't going to let anything happen." –Jesse. AU. High T


_**For the **_**xoBrucas4life86ox's Contest. **

_**"Let's face it Rachel, you have never been spontaneous in your entire life, I should have figured you weren't going to let anything happen." **__**–Jesse**_

_**AN: I don't normally write this sort of thing so it is out of my comfort zone so please review. There is no real timeline for when this takes place. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights for Glee.**_

"Let's face it Rachel, you have never been spontaneous in your entire life, I should have figured you weren't going to let anything happen." Jesse St. James said to his girlfriend of three months, Rachel Berry, moving off her and running a hand through his curly hair. They were sitting on his bed after what he noticed was a pattern with her: they began to make out, which she always responded to happily, and would be fine with his hand going under her top, always above her bra. It was after that, that she would halt things; she never allowed her shirt to go off or his hands to stray lower than her hip, which always cruel with the tiny skirts she wears.

"You said you were fine with waiting Jesse," she said quietly, pulling her knees up to her chest and looking away from him. He instantly felt bad for how he snapped at her and pulled her small frame into his arms, running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm fine with waiting 'til you're ready for sex, Rach. It's everything else that I have trouble waiting for."

"Gee, I'm sorry I suck as a girlfriend so much." She mumbled into his shirt.

"Hey," he lifted her chin with one of his hands so she was looking at him then enunciated each word clearly, "You. Do. Not. Suck. As. A. Girlfriend."

"But-" she started but he silenced her by placing a finger on her lips.

"I know that this experience is all new to you and you haven't done anything before. But this is different for me too. I'm not going to lie to you; I'm not used to this whole relationship thing and being someone's boyfriend. I care about you and I am willing to wait for when you are ready." He said before lightly kissing her.

"Then why are you pushing me?" she asked looking down.

"Rach, I'm not trying to push you, I'm just going with the flow and when I am constantly halted from being able to touch my very sexy girlfriend I get frustrated. Plus the fact that I have to constantly wind myself down so I don't seem like a prick." He did his famous smirk, which he knew she loved, when she smiled coyly at him, meeting his gaze.

"You think I'm sexy?" He only nodded as he looked at the simple shirt she was wearing, the sweater she had over it already discarded, combined with her usual short skirt and knee socks. "How do you know I don't get frustrated?"

"Because whenever I want to go further than this," he paused running his hand up her shirt and cupping her breast, tracing the top of the cup, "you push me away." He watched as she closed her eyes at the sensation as he dared to dip his fingers into the top of her bra and outline her nipple with his finger tip.

"I'm afraid," she answered opening her eyes. "What if I don't please you, or you realize I am a loser like everyone else, or I give myself to you and you decide to leave and not come back after."

Finally getting what was holding her back this entire time, he leaned in and kissed her then rested his forehead against hers, kissing her after every sentence. "One, I know you will please me because just kissing you make me feel more than anyone else ever had. Two, you are not a loser like the idiots at your school make you think. Three, I will not just up and leave you after we do anything together. I can't promise that we will be together forever, I can't guarantee anything. What I will promise is that I will wait however long it takes for you to be ready, to do anything."

He laced his fingers through hers before bringing their clasped hands, kissing the back of hers. He then kissed both her cheeks, forehead, and nose before finally meeting her lips. They started the kiss out slowly before she grew impatient, deepened the kiss and pulled him closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her back, pushing her shirt up a little to rub the smooth skin of her back. He started kissing her neck, loving the sound she made when he lightly nibbled on her skin. He began to feel her hands go under his shirt and groaned at the sensation of her nails lightly tracing on his back.

She began to push his shirt up but was having trouble when it got to his arms. "Off," she whispered to him and he pulled away briefly pulling it off the rest of the way, throwing it to the side. He didn't miss the way her eyes flicked over him when she saw his toned torso. Briefly licking her lips before grabbing him and kissing him forcibly, rubbing her hands on his newly exposed skin. His hand slid under her shirt, stopping at the bottom of her breast not wanting to push her further then what she was comfortable with after their conversation. Rachel took his hand and pushed it up to her breast and let out a light moan as he slipped the cup down and began to roll the nipple until he felt it harden then moved to the other. He maneuvered them down till they were lying on the bed and began to kiss down her neck.

He drew up her shirt up to her breasts and leaned down kissing her flat stomach. She sat up and began to pull her shirt up until his hand halted her. "Rach, you don't have to."

"I know." He moved his face to hers and stroked her cheek lightly.

"I'll only go as far as you want me too."

"I know I trust you." He kissed her briefly before separating as he released her hands and she went back to pulling the shirt over her head, tossing it to the side, leaving her in just a bright pink bra.

"You are beautiful," he whispered going back to kissing her, his hand grazing her over her skin. He kissed down her neck enjoying the sounds coming from her lips as his hand went on her breast, massaging one then the other. His lips descended further and began to kiss across her collarbone before beginning to kiss the top of her breasts, enjoying the soft noises she was making at his actions. They increased when he began to suck on a nipple through her bra before moving to the other one.

"Jesse."

"What baby?" he asked, moving back so he was face to face with her, his eyes laced with concern that he went too far until he saw the lust shining through her brown eyes, immediately knowing that there was no need for concern.

She arched her back slightly to unclasp her bra; Jesse slowly began to pull the bra off kissing down her arm, reaching her fingers and slowly kissing each one before sucking one into his mouth, his eyes not leaving hers, until hers drifted shut at the sensations. He let his eyes drift down at her exposed body, knowing that he would never want to let her go. She pulled her hand away and traced the contour of his cheek, slipping into his hair, cupping the back of his neck and pulling him toward her.

After stealing a kiss from her lips, he dipped down and kissed a trail between her breasts. He began to slowly pepper her breast in kisses before taking the nipple in his mouth and sucking on it, relishing in the gasps and moans she was making. Her fingers made her way into his hair as he moved to the other breast giving it the same treatment then pulling away and blowing cool air watching as she shivered and her hips arched ever so slightly. His hand began to travel down as he went back to kissing her luscious lips hungrily, their tongues dueling for power.

Rachel gasped when she felt him touch her through her skirt, rubbing ever so slightly. "Jesse," she half moaned breaking away, nor sure if she wanted him to stop touching her so intimately or keep going and continue making her feel amazing.

He took the opportunity to kiss over to her ear and bit her lobe before whispering, "Rach, I'll stop if you want me too. I'd be more than happy with Rachel gasped when she felt him touch her through her skirt, rubbing ever so slightly. "Jesse," she half moaned breaking away, nor sure if she wanted him to stop touching her so intimately or keep going and continue making her feel amazing.

He took the opportunity to kiss over to her ear and bit her lobe before whispering, "Rach, I'll stop if you want me too. I'd be more than happy with what I already got to do to you tonight."

He went back to facing her resting his forehead on hers both breathing heavily and she could feel his own arousal from how his body was resting on her. He brought his hand up and swept a hair that was in her face away.

Rachel knew exactly then what she wanted taking his hand a guiding it down.

**AN: *covers face* please review **


End file.
